Unsuccessful North Vision Song Contest applicants
There have been several unsuccessful attempts to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. For broadcasters to participate, they must be member of the NBU and register their intention to compete before the deadline specified in the rules of that edition. Algeria Algeria has applied to become a member of the NBU but was rejected. Algeria felt that it could participate because it borders Morocco, an active participant of NVSC. After Lebanon won the fifth edition of NVSC the Algerian delegation and the NBU decided to start a new discussion which resulted in the debut of Algeria in the eighth edition. Egypt Egypt was also rejected when it applied to become an NBU member, mainly because it lies completely outside of Europe. However, shortly after the seventeenth edition started, it was rumored that Egypt was accepted into the NBU due to their flag appearing in the flags of the edition. It was officially confirmed when the country was announced to debut in the eighteenth edition. Faroe Islands The''' Faroe Islands have attempted to enter the contest once. Also, RTP - the Portuguese broadcaster, expressed its desire to see the Danish territory enter. It was rejected, the NBU stating that it is not a sovereign state. In late April 2014, the country made a second attempt on participating. On 22 April 2014, it was announced that the country was accepted in the NBU and would be able to participate from the ninth edition and onwards. Greenland '''Greenland '''was considered along with the Faroe Islands, but later rejected. In late April 2014, the country made a second attempt on participating. However, the application is still to be accepted or declined. Iran '''Iran '''along with Iraq sent their applications to enter the NBU shortly before the deadline of the fifth edition's confirmations. Head of Iranian broadcaster IRIB told that Iran has made positive experiences with the participation in the East Vision Song Contest. However, the NBU rejected it with the executive supervisor saying that it is really implausible. Iraq '''Iraq along with Iran sent their applications to enter the NBU shortly before the deadline of the fifth edition's confirmations. Iraq's head of delegation said that it would be a fresh and new opportunity to show the country's best side and share its music with the whole world. However, the NBU rejected it with the executive supervisor saying that it is really implausible. Jordan Jordan 'sent its apply during the third edition. Even though some people in Jordan wanted the country to enter, it later turned back due to disputes with Israel. Kazakhstan 'Kazakhstan entered the NBU in the fifth edition and participated in it. However, NBU suspended the Kazakh broadcaster KTK after breaking several rules. Since the NBU announced the suspension of KTK from the contest, another Kazakh broadcaster, NTK, showed interest in joining the NBU and participating in the contest. NTK was eventually accepted into the NBU as a member, and Kazakhstan has participated since the 7th edition onwards. Kosovo Kosovo applied to enter the NBU along with some other countries. However, its application was rejected by the NBU for multiple reasons. Firstly, Kosovo is not recognised as an independent country by 16 members of the NBU. Also, the NBU stated that Albania can participate with Kosovar songs, due to their cultural connections. Libya Libya '''has yet to submit a broadcaster to join the NBU after the overthrowing of the previous government in 2011. Syria '''Syria '''applied for first time on 10 November 2013. A week later, the NBU declined the application citing the current situation in the country as a reason. If Syria would win, a contest there would not be possible. One of the NBU council members said: "Our NBU fans must be safe. If that's not guaranteed, the contest can not be hosted in that country". Transnistria '''Transnistria applied on 12 November 2013 to enter the NBU and therefore the North Vision as an independent state. However, after complains from the Moldavian broadcaster the NBU declined Transnistria's application. Tunisia Tunisia also sent an application to the NBU which was declined. Together with Algeria, Tunisia again got in discussions with the NBU after Lebanon won the contest. Tunisia was allowed to debut in the eighth edition. Category:Lists